fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo The Hedgehog
"I don't presume using violence always whenever I feel like it. But I do, however, carry out the cause my grandfather fought for over the years before he died. I knew we purged Templar influence, but they still keep coming over time and the way that things go did seem to be possible if democracy frees the world. The Templars may kill us, destroy everything we have. One thing they can't destroy is the Creed and what is stands for. What I am destined to do is now in my understanding: Nothing is true, everything is permitted." -Leonardo's thoughts about his troubled life as an Assassin. Leonardo the Hedgehog is the anti-hero and the main protagonist of his own fanfiction/crossover stories. An Assassin meant to fight for the cause, like his grandfather, Reznov the Hedgehog, he carries out his duties as one since he was once former soldier of both Russian and American armies and has appeared on his own stories since now. He is the son of Leonid The Hedgehog, a oil salesman, and Maria da Firenze, a wine farmer. Origins Leonardo was born as Leonardo di Reznov da Firenze in Florence, Italy, in an unknown date. He had a normal childhood, living in a rich property, being the top student in high school (having high grades in all subjects, slowly improving his athleticism, fighting off any bully with his grandfather's fighting skills, making him the most feared student, and having studied science, history, technology, physics, algebra, mathematics, linguistics, chemistry and biology) and having extreme patience for his family. When Leonardo was 16, his father and mother died at a car crash while on the way home after their 5th wedding anniversary. Reznov was forced to take care of his grandson until he died at 79, leaving Leonardo orphaned at 18. Leonardo joined the Russian Army as Captain, just as his grandfather at 20, until he was medically discharged for being wounded at the shoulder during the Ukraine Civil War. He joined the USMC 6 months later, but was medically discharged again for being shot in the stomach while capturing an al-Qaeda factory in Afghanistan, being a recipient of the Purple Hearts, Medal of Honor and promoted as 2nd Lieutenant. Leonardo returned to Florence 2 months ago, having joined the Assassins in their struggle to win the war between Assassins and Templars. He gained fame and was Master Assassin for killing 150 Templar members and destroying 10 Abstergo branches throughout Italy, allowing the Assassins to control Italy again. He also assassinated 12 Templar politicians and puppets (7 politicians and 5 puppets). However, Leonardo migrated to Station Square, having met the Sonic Team and being a member of them (after defeating Rouge in combat), having allegedly to fight the Eggman Empire (having been a Templar front of technology, despite that Dr. Eggman is not a Templar) and also carry out a duty as a Assassin. Leonardo was once a professional wrestler with only his first name as his wrestling title, having wrestled in various independent circuits, undefeated and recieved the nicknames "The King Cobra", "The Vengeful Spirit" and "The Inland Taipei" but was once nicknamed "The Deadliest of the World". Shortly in 5 years before he was initiated into the Assassin Order, he held over 50 championships in his career, and was once a undefeatable WWE Heavyweight Champion and Intercontinental Champion, due to his immensely tolerance for pain and fast regeneration. After defeating his last opponent in a No Disqualifications match, he vacated his own championship titles and has declared retirement, declaring that... "Maybe I like being undefeated like the Undertaker, but I can't keep up the pace of what this life is. I'd like to say is I am a champ, but I can't always be like this. That's why I'm leaving not only WWE, but also this life. I hope somebody would do what I did. For Triple H to see this coming, I'm sure he would understand why I'm retiring. Goodbye fans of me. You were all a big help to me." Because of this and that he defeated almost all of the wrestling personnel, a bored and depressed Leonardo leaves his championship titles to the McMahon family, who becomes saddened that the greatest man they had leaves the WWE Universe, even though there was no alternative. It is not revealed, but according to GUN files read by Rouge, Leonardo was once a master ninja, having mastered ninjutsu and reunited the Yakuza syndicate, allowing the Assassins not only take over Japan, but also allowed the ninja organization he joined to become a part of the Assassins ninja division, letting them train ninjutsu and other types of Japanese weapon fighting skills. Abilities Leonardo possesses no superhuman powers, however, he possesses very high athleticism, intelligence and acrobatics, military training and marksmanship. He is a master of parkour and is a Master Assassin, which means he is an expert of stealth and assassination and a master spy, meaning he also excels espionage, disguise and camouflage. He is also a Teacher of Sambo and is the first of the world's foremost martial artists and hand-to-hand combatant. He even possesses mastery of criminology, which means he is a master detective. Leonardo has unlimited stamina, which means he can run at all times without breaking a sweat or stop in exhaustion. He also has metabolism, which halts his age growth permanently (since this metabolism came from Leonardo's training). He is also a master of all melee weapons, ranged weapons, gadgets and ninjutsu. During the Sonic Boom era, he later masters observation and astronomy. Leonardo possesses the Eagle Vision, which means he can use it to see through objects through containers, in the dark and in his targets and is a extremely capable freerunner. Above all else, he possesses perfected physical and mental conditions, uses 100% of his brain to dodge or catch his enemies' attacks and can use various types of smokes to bind or knock out foes (such as gas smoke, Anti-Guardian smoke, etc.), and has regeneration. The healing factor does not have limits, as it can heal most of Leonardo's wounds and restore his body and limbs whenever decapitated (this regeneration came from years from his training). Leonardo is also lingual, which means he speaks Russian, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, Filipino, French and German. He also speaks Vietnamese, Korean, Japanese, Turkish, Arabic, Portuguese and African. Leonardo's mental hardness provides him resistance against telepaths, which means that any telepath cannot read his mind since they will feel emotional pain of anger, suffering and fear if they do. He is also capable enough to take on a superhuman being. Leonardo can also resist ESP from various telekinetic characters. Fighting Style Leonardo's fighting style is mainly Sambo, but also focuses on Taekwondo, Wushu, Wing Chun, Jeet Kun Do, Hapkido, Muai Thai, MMA, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, MCMA, Tai Chi, Judo, Kenpo, and hand-to-hand combat. He's a very disciplined fighter, but the most defensive, as well as the least offensive. Leonardo's attacks are only lethal, so that he could apply pressure to the opponent's body (by striking at their weakness until the opponent weakens) without getting a single scratch from the opponent's counter-attack. His lethal attacks can only weaken the enemy without letting them recover for 50 minutes. He also can strike without hesitation and at all times. In Sonic Boom, his fighting style is mainly Commando Sambo and Spetsnaz Systema, but also focuses on Russian boxing, Karate, Vovinam, Aikido, Sanshou, Savate, Krav Maga and various Kung Fu styles such as Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Crane and Mantis. He can apply pressure points on mostly badniks and other enemies to weaken them in a fight before he can take them down and has enough strength to break a badnik in half. Leonardo is also a professional wrestler, although it is unknown how strong he is or how did he learn wrestling. He only uses professional wrestling as a defense matrix against Rush Attacks (such as powerbombing Sonic's Spin Dash or backbreaking Rouge's Screw Kick), but also as an aggressive matrix against other crossover characters and OCs. Though is known for his dirty fighting, Leonardo is very precise in the ring but does not use professional wrestling in Sonic Boom. Leonardo's wrestling style is technical, but also brawler, striker, grappler and powerhouse. Leonardo's wrestling attacks (finishers) * Assassin's Creed ''(Thesz press followed by a right cross) * ''Cobra's Venom ''/''Shields Up ''(Crucifix powerbomb or a reverse suplex followed by a Rest in Peace pin) * ''Nukem ''(Running bionic elbow or springboard flying kick) * ''Right At You! ''(Running overhead double axe-handle at the opponent's head or forehead) * ''Drago Punch ''(Right straight hook) * ''Obliteration ''(High-impact backbreaker) '''Leonardo's wrestling attacks (signatures) ' Multiple suplex variations * Rolling dragon * Release German * Snap vertical * Super * Release tiger Multiple powerbomb variations * Sitout * Spinout * Multiple * Regular * Super * Release * Turnbuckle * Compromise Ichiruki ''(Thunder fire) Multiple DDT variations * Spike * Impaler * Inverted * Regular * Snap double underhook Multiple fireman's carry variations * Standing facebuster * Carry slam * Gorilla press followed with a jumping squatting Michinoku Driver II * Snap takeover * Twisting Samoan drop Multiple punch variations * Multiple jabs * Knockout * Double hooks * Cross * Stomach * Uppercut (mostly European variation) * Haymaker * Overhand * Spinning back * Sucker * Leopard * Heart * Wind-up Multiple kick variations * Side * Big boot * Missile drop * Front drop * Roundhouse to the opponent's face * Shoot to the opponent's chest, back and face * Running super (sometimes regular) * ''Deep-6 ''(Super in the opponent's stomach followed by an enzuigiri in the opponent's face) * Running bicycle * Axe * Jumping hook * Back * Calf * Double push to the opponent's shin and stomach Multiple chop variations * Backhand * Forehand * Overhead * Kesagiri * Cross Multiple elbow variations * Bionic * Front * Reverse * Front drop * Jumping drop * ''Baroque Blast ''(Running facewash or jumping powerslam) * ''Medieval Mash ''(Swinging neckbreaker or spear to the turnbuckle) * ''Classic Clash ''(High-impact knee lift or double turnbuckle thrusts followed by a turnbuckle smash) * ''Renaissance Rush ''(Springboard Superman punch or stinger splash) * ''Crusades Crush ''(Jumping bulldog or running palm strike to the chest or face) * Standing headlock driver * Modified aircraft spin followed with a front carry slam * Snapmare, used as a counter to a running opponent, sometimes altered to a driver * Chokeslam (altered to jumping chokeslam) * Powerslam, used after Irish whipping an opponent to the ropes (altered to reverse sometimes) * Dragon screw, as a counter to a kicking opponent, followed by an snap ankle lock * Sitout spinebuster * Reverse STO (or transitioned to leg hook) * Standing Russian legsweep * Bulldog as a counter to a flying opponent * ''Knife ''(Straight throat thrust), formerly called ''Nazi Salute, but was changed due to Jew heritage, sometimes standard * Chin strike * Double palm strike at the chest (also a single palm strike or multiple at the face) * Red Alert ''(Spinning jumping brainbuster dropped by a falling powerslam) * ''Wreck Them All! ''(Randomized punch combination finished by heart punch or straight punch at the face) * ''Running With Scissors ''(Discus lariat to the opponent in the ropes) * ''Censor Sonvia/Sonlu ''(Running clothesline) * Jumping senton * Running delayed leg drop * ''Sonza Alert/ Dynamite Entry ''(Running shoulder barge to a charging or stunned opponent) * ''Two Ton Blow ''(Running delayed fist drop at the opponent's face or chest) * ''Batman Strike ''(Twisting jumping fist drop to a grounded opponent in the chest or head after powerslamming the opponent in the table) * ''Batman's Night ''(Double foot stomp in the opponent's head) * ''Russian Pride ''(Scoop jumping spinning piledriver) '''Leonardo's submission attacks' * Mounted punches * Snap ankle lock (preceded by a dragon screw) * Arm bar * The Miraxus Front ''(Standing Kimura lock) * ''The Gruvia Flashpoint ''(Lifting arm triangle choke) * ''The Jerza Stance ''(Fujiwara armbar) * Guillotine choke * ''The Nalu Killswitch/ The Gajevy Press ''(Kesa-gatame) * Bow and arrow stretch * ''Constriction ''(Sleeper hold) * Giant swing (followed by a sideturn hands-only double leg slam) * Boston crab * ''Cobra's Charm ''(Leg stretch, followed by double variant) * Chokehold * Figure 4 leglock * Camel clutch * Sharpshooter * ''Taipei's Bite ''/ ''Viper's Catch ''(Anaconda vise) * ''Head-On '' (Modified gogoplata) * ''Crocodile's Mouth ''(Modified omoplata crossface) '''Leonardo's mimic attacks' * Stone Cold Stunner ''(Stunner, sometimes used as counter to a charging opponent) * ''AA ''(Fireman's carry takeover) * ''Tombstone Piledriver ''(Kneeling reverse piledriver) * ''Angle Slam (Olympic slam) * * RKO ''(Jumping cutter) * ''Pedigree ''(Double underhook facebuster) * ''Bull Hammer ''(High-impact elbow smash) * ''KO Punch ''(Right hook) * ''Mr Socko ''(Mandible claw) * ''Rock Bottom ''(Fall forward side slam) Category:General wiki templates Weapons Leonardo's signature weapon is the Hidden Blade. He also carries... *The Assassin Tomahawk *British officer's sword (Colonial era) *2 pistols (mainly Dual Beretta 92, Dual Desert Eagle in Sonic Boom) *Crossbow (with varieties of bolts) *10 throwing knifes *The MultiBlade (Sonic Boom only) *Portable med kit *Light body armor * The Hidden Footblade (Sonic Boom only) Leonardo has also carried a lot of weapons besides what he carries. He also carried a machete, scimitar, rapier, katana, AK-47, M16, 44. Magnum, as well as combat knifes such as the KABAR or the US army combat knife. He also carried FAL, SPAS-12, Uzi, Dragunov, Kar-98k with or without scope, MP-40, STG-44, PPSh-41, Mosin-Nagant model 1938, RPG-7, MP5, UMP, and the Intervention. Among all else, Leonardo possesses every weapon, WW2-era to modern. And also any melee weapon used in all countries in history. He also carries poison which he uses to tip his throwing knifes and his crossbow bolts. Gadgets Leonardo also possesses gadgets which he uses at all times. His gadgetry is... * Grapple Blade * Modified IPhone 6 used for hacking * Controllable spy drone * Laser cutter * Encryption Sequencer (used for hacking passwords within security lock doors) * Portable Grenades * KO Gas Sprayers * Smoke Rounds * Bug Placers * Freezer Grenades * Vision Mask (which augments Leonardo's Eagle Vision once wore and serves as a gas mask) * Nova-6 Detonators * Bracer which activates a hazmat suit (wore on the left) * Bracer which activates the Iron Assassin Armor * EMP Semtex Personality Leonardo is a tough, iron-willed, respectable, protective, sharp-tongued and comedic. He shows protectiveness by saving lives of innocent people and his friends. He also shows support and is very sarcastic. Leonardo is also distrusting, which means he doesn't trust anyone but his friends. He is very respectable and dangerous, but not heartless. He is also willing to kill children whenever necessary. Leonardo is extremely trigger-happy, meaning that he can kill a person with a gun too quickly in a second. He is confused by several GUN board members, agents and its soldiers as a ruthless, sadistic, cold-blooded, murderous, aggressive, impatient, evil monster who kills on sight. In truth, he only does what is necessary to ensure the survival of the Assassin Order. He takes necessary precautions to avoid mistakes and is very disciplined, hardened in mind and emotion, and is also extremely wise. In future stories, Leonardo is also honorable, patient and open-minded. He possessed a degree of working alongside his allies by getting their trust if he does something for them. Collaborations with Rage Leonardo has met ''Rage from the day he saved his brother Xage from being robotized by Dr. Eggman. Since then, through stolen GUN intelligence, Leonardo becomes more aware to Rage, but was able to help him in some of his adventures. He gave Rage 5000 rings for his trip back to Angel Island after saving him from Dr. Eggman's badniks attempting to assassinate him in Eggman's orders, then later saved Rage from falling from the Eggmobile after overpowering Eggman. Later, Leonardo and Rage fought together against Lien-Da's Dark Egg Legionnaires, but Rage was captured in the fight. Leonardo then went on a personal mission to rescue Rage in the echinda town of Albion, which was successful since Leonardo sneaked through guard patrols and killed Lien-Da attempting to rape Rage. Afterwards, Leonardo and Rage broke through defenses to escape Albion, but after escaping, Leonardo disappeared, giving Rage a letter and an Assassin symbol, which was actually a homing device (Rage would use this to call Leonardo whenever necessary). It is unknown what happened afterwards. Assassinations Leonardo even assassinated various villains in the Sonic The Hedgehog series. *Scourge The Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Alicia Acorn *Rosy the Rascal *Flying Frog *Buns Rabbot *Sarge Simian *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. *Metal Sonic *The Babylon Rogues *Patch d'Coolette Quotes These quotes were not what Leonardo said, but however, it is found out to be written as personal notes. * Today, Sonic, you will die soon. When my commander gives the order of your death, you will lay down before of the women you slept with. * Do you think I would just stand here and do nothing like some incompetent idiot? I can take action, but if its not my decision, I just step out of it's way. A hedgehog who slept with a lot of fairies would likely have that hedgehog dead by not only STD, but by the virus that kind of STD would develop. * What? You want to give up Gray? That's dishonorable. General said we won't surrender Gray. We won't repeat the day we turned in Natsu. NEVER!!! * Sorry Juvia. But orders are orders. Can't turn my back on it. * Never like Sonic and Erza together. Amy and Jellal would find out. Thus, I better separate the beauty from his beast. And if it meant killing them, I don't think they understand why. * That is nothing but nonsensical crap! Simple, to say if Yoshi stepped in Magnolia, that would be a fatal mistake, because of mostly the girly pervs who lived there if Yoshi stepped in Fairy Hills and the streets. Better if I keep a sharp eye on him. Who knows what does happen if Yoshi was there? * Please, I can do what I want if I'm not given what to do. * I could enjoy putting a bullet on a kid's head and BOOM!!! That child dies. So don't make me kill children. * A lot of people and soldiers would die just by taking orders that may have them killed but leave the lucky ones alive. * I wasn't trained to just follow orders. I was trained to KILL. Category:General wiki templates Trivia * Leonardo does enjoy video games, mostly Call Of Duty, Twisted Metal and Assassin's Creed. * Leonardo is an expert of rock guitar, drums and keyboard and is an amateur vocalist. His favorites are Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Black Eyed Peas, Linkin Park and Creed. * Leonardo also possesses combat driving skills; he considers Sweet Tooth as his favorite character. He is also great at piloting, apparently because he flew a lone Hind to give air support of his squadron in Afghanistan, though the Hind he piloted was destroyed when Leonardo attacked an enemy anti-air position. * Leonardo is unknown by others, to be a Italian-Russian Mobian, making him the first Mobian to possess human nationality. (since Mobian genes are altered in human nationality DNA, such as American, Spanish, etc.) * Leonardo, unlike most OCs and FCs, is not considered to have a weakness, since he has ''no ''weakness. * Leonardo is also Jewish. According to his friends in his high school, he knocked over a paper-mache model of the Stalhelm, threw paint at a Nazi Germany flag painting and booed at the video showing history of Adolf Hitler. * Leonardo's themes made him extremely dangerous as Ezio himself. His signature theme song is most likely"Indestructible" or "Inside the Fire", both by Disturbed, or even "Bring It" by Trapt for rare occasions. * Leonardo's character design and style is directly inspired with comic book characters like Deadpool, Winter Soldier, The Punisher, Deathstroke, Batman, Deadshot and rarely, Green Arrow. Also game characters like (mostly) Ezio Auditore, Connor, Edward Kenway, Altair Ibn La Ahad, Arno Dorian, Jacob Frye, but also (rarely) Geralt of Rivia, John Price, Trevor Philips, Michael de Santa and Niko Bellic. And most wrestling characters (not real life) like the Undertaker, Kane, Randy Orton, John Cena, Sheamus, Triple H, The Rock, Mick Foley, CM Punk, Stone Cold Steve Austin and rarely, Brock Lesnar, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Category:General wiki templates